quest of the end
by UB3R H4XX0R
Summary: a quest for a boy, and his friends, very strange, first in a series, hope you like it! very bad at summaries... sorry... if you don't like the name, pm me a suggestion for a new name


One day, one strange, unbelievable day, a boy, almost 12 years old, was about to wake up to the strangest birthday ever. There he was, on a bed, in the middle of his room, when he woke up, and it wasn't his room. He was lying on an enormous bed, with silk hanging above him. He looked around, astonished, with beautiful silk curtains, on two Plexiglas windows, and in between them was an enormous computer monitor the size of a wide screen plasma TV, and a computer tower, the size of a Wii, hooked up to it, with a wireless keyboard and laser mouse to go with it, and wireless Internet. On the other side of the room, their was a TV, twice the size of the computer monitor, with a surround sound system. 'What's going on?' he thought. 'I better figure this out before something bad happens.'  
He found his mom in the kitchen. "Can you believe this?" she said, with a surprised expression on her face, "they have the best cooking tools I've ever seen! And there's so many of then! Have you seen this cookbook? It's huge! You should go see what Curt's up to. He's probably in the living room right down the hall."  
"Uhh, OK, thanks." and he was off, to see Curt, who was, sure enough, in the living room, right down the hall.  
"Wow," he said, "This place is huge! It took me an hour to find this room. I wonder if this place has a game room with all sorts of arcade and normal games. I'll own you at any game, except maybe Brawl."  
"tch," he said, "If this place did have a game room, then I would be able to prove that I'm not that bad at video games."  
"Don't get cocky, Jerimy," he said, "I still own you at Halo, right?"  
"You just get lucky, anyway, you threw me off track, how'd we get here? Or better yet, where are we?"

"Psst, narrator!"  
Jerimy! You're not supposed to start talking to me out of nowhere!  
"Oh, well sorry! I just needed to tell you you forgot to stress my name there."  
I'm sure anyone that's good at reading would pick that up, Jerimy, now shut up so I can tell the rest of the story.  
"OK, fine"

*sigh*, well, what're you gunna do? Anyway, the story. (And just to make you happy [Jerimy], the boy's name is Jerimy. ["Yay!"] Oh, shut up...) "Hmm...," Curt was thinking of an explanation that made sense, "Well, Mom could have bought the house, but the location and the amount of money it must have cost are a bit off. So I really don't have an answer to the first question... though the second question, we're in a house, mansion, type, thing."  
"Curt don't give me that," Jerimy said in response to the answer of his second question, "Why do you always do that? It can get really annoying sometimes. Anyway, I'm gunna go outside, to see where we are."  
Jerimy walked to the door, and reach for the knob, when it turned. It slowly opened, and a beautiful girl, a few years older than him, walked in to welcome new neighbors to the neighborhood. Jerimy stood in awe, mouth slightly open, staring at the girl. "Hello," she began, her voice sweet as the birds, "I have heard we got new neighbors, so I wish to greet them, with great respect."  
"uh," Jerimy's mouth was unstiffening, "Uh, hello! Hi! Uhh, oh wow... uh... thanks for welcoming us to the neighborhood, I was just going outside, to see where we were."  
"Oh," the girl put her hand to her mouth, "If I'm in your way, I greatly apologize, I did not mean to get in your way."  
"No, no, it's alright, so, what're you doing after you greet me and my family to the neighborhood?"  
"I was just going to go take a walk, to view the rest of the area again. It is actually quite fascinating."  
"Well then, maybe you can show me around."  
"Excellent idea. Come then."  
"Hey mom, I'm heading out for a bit! When will supper be ready?"  
"It's not even past noon yet," Jerimy's mom yelled back to Jerimy with a slight chuckle, "be home by 12:30, OK?"  
"alright," Jerimy said, heading out the door with the girl.  
As they walked, Jerimy was more and more fascinated by the girl, wondering why she had to be older than him. Then, from nowhere, the grass shriveled. Everything green disappeared. Everything was gone except the dirt underneath their feet. While they were looking around, wondering what was happening, the rocks to the east of their location started turning black. They didn't notice until the rocks were about ten yards away from them. Then, Jerimy panicked, and ran away from the rocks. Then, remembering the girl, he quickly turned around, and ran twords her, but he was too late, the girl was covered in the black rocks. He got distracted, and forgot the black rocks were still moving twords him. He was soon consumed in the black rocks, and the last thing he heard was the scream of the girl.


End file.
